Opaque Darkness
by Crown of Diadem
Summary: A young female teenager, by the name of Yami, is found by Organization 13. Soon she makes friends, rivals, love and hate in her new home! The reason? She's the 'Maiden of Darkness'. Join Yami's new adventures with the Organization! Zexion/OC/Axel


**Opaque Darkness**

_**~Chapter 1~**_

'Where am I?'

When Yami woke up, all she saw was darkness. Pure darkness. All she saw was darkness, with her eyes opened and what-felt-like closed. All she knew was her gender, a young female teenager, and name, Yami.

'**Pure darkness…'**

'What happened? Where…are my…memories?'

Everything confused her. Was this all just a world of darkness? She had soon grown accustomed to the darkness. Soon surrendered to what she thought was her fate; floating around in a sea of endless darkness.

'I'm alone. All alone…will anyone ever find me here?'

'**I…don't doubt it. Life cannot be this dull…'**

'…Can it?'

Someone eventually did find her. But Yami would have to wait a very long time before she would be found. A very long time indeed…

**1**

In this current age of time, the world is in peace. No fights have broken out after the Keyblade had banished all true darkness into the light. Light and Darkness learned to live in harmony.

Organization 13 woke up in their castle again, free from all evil intent. After some arrangements with King Mickey and the crew, a new system came into existence.

Nobodies would be the line in between Light and Darkness, the line that judges Yin and Yang. Unique and utterly special in a good way. They would become the world's Special Police Force, bringing justice and peace to the world.

At first, the Nobodies did not yield to the system, preferring to create havoc instead. But after having a good long talk with King Mickey, aka lecture, their minds were changed for the better.

Namine, Roxas and Xion had awoken, allowing all of their memories to flow freely. Roxas and Namine stayed at the Organization's HQ, whilst Xion stayed on the island with Riku and friends. A world was unlocked by mistake and was connected to the Nobodies world. A world called Naruto, with a boy named Naruto Uzumaki as its hero.

Naruto's heart resembled Sora's. Roxas was Sora. So when Roxas stumbled upon Naruto, their hearts interconnected. Saix found an older sister in Konan, Xemnas found a cousin in Pein. Deidara, Demyx and Larxene became triplets, the irony. And soon after, Sasuke and Orochimaru became members of the Organization.

All was well in their eyes. But Fate and Destiny had become bored. So, Mischief and Mayhem had come into the world…

Bringing forth a Maiden of Darkness.

**1**

'Light?'

Instead of the darkness she was used too, now all she saw was the light. But though she felt light, she also felt _nothingness_. Like a Sun without any insides, sort of.

She also heard voices. A loud 'happy' voice and a smart 'composed' voice.

"Eh, looks like Sleeping Beauty really is a sleeping beauty!"

"Demyx, you fool, be quiet! Don't be a fool like your 'brother' Deidara, you might wake her up and cause a commotion."

"Well sorry for being so enthusiastic! We haven't seen a nobody in AGES after Roxas and Leader's crew arrived! Larxene and Konan are the only females here…but Konan's taken and Larxene is my sister, so…"

'Who's there? Who's talking? Where…am I?'

"Demyx, as your superior, I order you to be quiet!"

"Yeah, yeah, Vexen. Bur it looks as if YOU'RE about to wake her up now! See, her heart beat is quickening~!"

"Idiot! That's not always a good thing!"

'Hello? Can you hear my voice?'

"Just be quiet! Hello, child, can you hear me?"

'**No…the question is…_will you hear me?'_**

**1**

SEMI-NORMAL P.O.V

Vexen was beginning to feel 'frustrated', since Demyx would not leave the med bay and the child would not wake up. The blonde claimed that he was 'interested in the development of the female child.' Of course, in different words that didn't sound as smart. The fool…

Vexen was beginning to feel 'annoyed', since the Superior Xemnas and Leader Pein had ordered Vexen to watch over the child, claiming that it was important. How can such a small and delicate female-newly-made-nobody-child be important in the eyes of the Superior and Leader?

Vexen was beginning to feel 'impatient, as all scientists would when the experimentation either wasn't working or didn't work fast enough. It had been 3 hours, THREE HOURS, of waiting to receive ANY indication that the child was even alive. And DEMYX, oh the fool, didn't help one bit!

As Vexen was fuming and complaining in his head, Demyx was poking his nosey business into the sleeping girl's. Literally. Poking the girl's forehead, cheek, arm, elbow, knee and even nose! His mission, to annoy the girl into waking up!

Vexen, unfortunately, turned back to his experiment just in time to see her being poked (Softly?) in the eye by none other than-, "DEMYX! As your superior, I order you to LEAVE the child alone, LEAVE the med bay alone, and most importantly, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"U-uh…" Demyx, 'frightened' my Vexen, was about to answer when he suddenly felt a vibration under his hand. He had rested his palm over the girl's forehead, but never saw it coming.

The girl, quite frankly, was shaking and shivering like a leaf on a windy day. Scratch that, a leaf in a tornado would be more correct.

But then, she stopped shaking and let out a pitiful whimper.

'**Where…where am I? I'm scared… The light…no. I HATE THE LIGHT!'**

'No, please don't hurt them! Please, you must run away…!'

"What's that voice-"

Suddenly, the building started to shake and tremble. As if…it was in the eye of a **tornado** itself.

"Vexen! What is the meaning of this?" Saix rushed in through the med bay's door with his older sister, Konan Akatsuki, on his trail, "Why is the building shaking? What did you do to the girl?"

Konan looked sharply at Saix, "Stop being a mumbling idiot! Vexen, is there anything we can do? At this rate, the building will collapse!"

Demyx laughed awkwardly, "Hate to break it to you guys, but there's a huge tornado heading straight for us. And it's made up of pure-"

'**Darkness. Time to abandon the light. Punishment to those who brought me out my calm sea of darkness and into the devastation of the light. REPENT!'**

"Hit the deck!" screamed Konan. A huge gust of wind broke the room's humongous glass window. Shards of glass were about to fly everywhere if it were not for Vexen's quick thinking. He captured all the broken glass and created a make-shift window, all with his ice.

"Saix, hit the red button!" called out Vexen.

Saix didn't hesitate. After spotting the big red button, he clamped onto it with his hand and pushed it down. A type of liquid was forced into the girl's bloodstream, making her tranquil once again.

'**Sleep…an endless sleep of darkness…'**

'Thank you…I hope none of you are hurt…but that's not my real question…'

'**Tell** me…**what** has **happened** to **me**?**'**

**1**


End file.
